


Через море к небу

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, Out of Character, Painting, Past Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Rough Sex, Sad, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Разделить боль на двоих.





	Через море к небу

Соске узнал, что Рин снова уезжает в Австралию, за неделю до его отъезда. Новость больно ударила, да так, что дыхание перехватило. Год в старшей школе и эти два года в Токио создали иллюзию того, что старый друг больше никуда не денется, что всегда будет рядом. Позвони — и сможешь встретиться с ним после его вечерних тренировок или провести вместе выходной. Хотя и в это время всё было не так гладко: Нанасе часто занимал свободное время Рина, и Соске приходилось мириться с этим.

У Соске и Рина просто дружба.

А у Рина и Нанасе отношения.

Соске честно признавался себе, что ревнует и что терпеть не может Нанасе. Он совершенно не понимал, как такая дохлая рыба могла нравиться Рину. Кроме низкой эмоциональности Нанасе имел скверный характер и единственное, что его привлекало в жизни, — это абстрактная живопись. Он рисовал странные картины, наполненные одному ему известным смыслом. На вопрос, что изображено на холсте, он отвечал всегда односложно: «Море».

Соске совершенно не понимал Нанасе, но картины ему нравились. Он не пытался найти в них смысл, просто интуитивно понимал исходящие от красок и линий чувства и эмоции. Они были искренними, честными и правильными. 

Рин должен был уехать уже послезавтра, и Соске обещал его проводить. Интересно, Нанасе закатил тихую истерику или спокойно принял новость? Они сохранят отношения на расстоянии? Или, что ещё хуже, уедут вдвоём?

Насколько Соске знал, Нанасе не очень любил переезды. Жить и учиться в Токио Рин уговаривал его на пару с Тачибаной, который тоже решил поступить в Токийский университет. Нанасе удивительно быстро умел трансформироваться из дохлой рыбы в упрямого осла, поэтому тем двоим стоило много нервов уговорить его. Соске тогда наслушался кучу жалоб от Рина, а те ещё даже не встречались. 

Хотя ему не на что было жаловаться. Рин тактично не говорил о Нанасе, когда уделял ему время. Соске был ему за это благодарен. А вот Тачибане в этом плане не очень повезло — он снимал квартиру вместе с Нанасе. Соске не был любопытным, особенно если дело касалось отношений, но иногда и ему очень хотелось узнать, что делал Тачибана, когда Рин собирался провести у них ночь. Закрывался в своей комнате и, краснея, слушал музыку в наушниках? Или всё-таки завёл девушку и ночевал у неё? Соске был рад, что избежал такой же участи.

***

Начало темнеть. Соске вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Помогать отцу по работе стало привычным занятием ещё в конце первого курса, и он часто засиживался у него в офисе. Соске не мог сказать, что эта работа ему нравилась. Но альтернативы не было, и отец искренне радовался, что сын унаследует компанию, раз дорога в спорт для него закрылась.

Соске убрал документы, выключил компьютер и попрощался с сотрудниками. Не он один задерживался на работе.

Идея зайти по пути домой в их любимое с Рином кафе возникла спонтанно. После аргумента за — «дома нечего есть», — он свернул к светофору. Иногда они дурачились, кто быстрее пройдёт дорогу и наступит на тротуар. Проигравший оплачивал счёт. 

В кафе было много народа, через окна даже нельзя было разглядеть свободные столики. На входе Соске встретила милая девушка и спросила, ожидают ли его.

— Нет, — ответил Соске, всматриваясь в лица посетителей. 

— Ох, простите, но все столики заняты. — Девушка опустила взгляд в пол, словно это была её вина. В этот момент Соске заметил кое-кого знакомого.

— В зале мой друг, я сяду за его столик.

Девушка улыбнулась, на ее порозовевших щеках появились ямочки.

— Вот и славно! Чуть позже к вам подойдёт официант.

— Спасибо.

Когда Соске сел напротив Нанасе, негромко поздоровавшись, тот даже ухом не повел — продолжил пялиться в пустую чашку с кофейными разводами, словно считал в ней крупинки гущи.

Пока его присутствие заметили, Соске успел сделать заказ и отправить смс отцу, отчитываясь о проделанной работе.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — чуть нахмурившись, спросил Нанасе. Его глаза влажно блестели.

— Жду заказ, — ответил Соске. Нанасе недобро глянул на него, и решение зайти в кафе переставало казаться верным. — Зашёл поесть. Но твоё кислое лицо скоро испортит мне аппетит.

— Так нечего было подсаживаться ко мне.

— Мне нравится это кафе.

— Но тебе не нравлюсь я.

— Думаю, я смогу потерпеть твою компанию ради вкусной еды, — пожал плечами Соске, принимая свой заказ. Официантка пожелала приятного аппетита и быстро удалилась.

Жуя якинику с рисом, Соске спросил:

— Рин сказал тебе, что снова улетает в Австралию?

— Что? — Нанасе удивлённо посмотрел на него. 

Соске начинал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке — слишком много эмоций Нанасе для одного вечера. И почему он так удивился? Неужели Рин ничего ему не сказал?

— Он… не сказал. Я не знал. — Глаза Нанасе стали сухими и тусклыми. Он снова уставился в одну точку, на этот раз куда-то в шею Соске, отчего ему захотелось поправить воротник.

— Рин был здесь до того, как я пришёл? — догадался Соске. Конечно, Нанасе бы не стал сидеть в кафе один. Он и на улицу-то редко выбирался в одиночестве: всегда либо с Рином, либо Тачибаной.

Нанасе еле заметно кивнул. 

— Мы расстались. Он позвал меня… чтобы сказать об этом.

Соске чуть не пронес палочки мимо рта. Рин никогда не говорил с ним об этом, поэтому он думал, что у Рина с Нанасе всё хорошо и они смогут договориться накануне его отъезда.

Соске и не предполагал, что когда-нибудь будет жалеть Нанасе, но со стороны Рина это действительно было подло: расстаться с ним, не говоря о том, что улетает в Австралию. Видимо, у Рина были веские причины так поступить.

Доедал Соске в тишине. Нанасе сидел неподвижной марионеткой, у которой обрезали ниточки. Он игнорировал зазвонивший телефон, и тот надрывался, в третий раз прокручивая мелодию звонка. Хорошо, что она не была раздражающей. 

На Нанасе было жалко смотреть. Соске даже заплатил за его кофе.

— Может, выпьем? — предложил Соске, когда они вышли из кафе. Для себя он объяснил это тем, что они с Нанасе теряют одного и того же человека и могут понять друг друга.

— Я не пью, — мотнул головой тот.

Им было по пути — Нанасе шёл рядом, а значит, у Соске ещё было время переубедить его. 

— Да ладно. Ты можешь просто составить мне компанию, пить одному — короткая дорога до алкоголизма. Так что пошли.

Нанасе глянул на него, словно оценивая. Решение он уже явно принял, но всё-таки спросил:

— Зачем тебе это?

— У меня есть повод? — Соске пожал плечами. — Мой лучший друг уезжает за границу неизвестно на сколько. Да ещё и узнаю, что он подло с тобой поступил. Это… разочаровывает. 

— Ты живёшь один?

— С отцом, но он сейчас в командировке.

Возможно, ещё одной из причин пригласить Нанасе стала усталость, скопившаяся за последний год: работа — учёба, учёба — работа, редкие встречи с Рином, несколько неудачных свиданий, частая, выматывающая боль в плече. 

— Я снимаю квартиру с Макото, — сказал Нанасе. Их молчание, разлитое в воздухе, казалось ощутимым, только искры не проскакивали, но разрежать ситуацию ни один из них не спешил. Всё-таки они не были друзьями.

— Я знаю, Рин говорил.

Он был единственным, кто их объединял, точкой соприкосновения их интересов.

До квартиры они дошли в тишине, которая словно к одежде прилипла. Соске открыл дверь и пропустил Нанасе первым, а сам ушёл на кухню за стаканами и алкоголем. Нанасе ждал в зале, стоя у окна и не включая свет. Соске расставил стаканы на журнальном столике возле дивана, разлил виски и подошёл к Нанасе, встал у него за спиной. За стеклом сияли огни города, похожие на громадное скопление светлячков.

— Будем сидеть в темноте? — спросил Соске, и Нанасе вздрогнул от звука его голоса.

— Почему бы и нет, — отозвался он. Нанасе не интересовался, что налито в стакане, просто отсалютовал им и выпил.

Через некоторое время Нанасе захмелел: он сидел на полу, прислонившись к дивану, и упирался локтем в бедро Соске. Нанасе тихо вздыхал, водил рукой по ковру, вырисовывая невидимые линии. Соске лениво наблюдал за ним. Как бы парадоксально это ни было, но убитый Нанасе казался куда более живым, чем обычный Нанасе.

— В последнее время ты рисовал не море. — Соске решил, что тот уже дошёл до состояния, в котором начинаешь говорить, не задумываясь, с кем говоришь, и не следя за речью.

— Пустыня тоже море, только вместо воды песок, — ответил Нанасе, разворачиваясь к Соске всем телом и случайно заваливаясь на его ногу. Нанасе, сидящий у его ног, — редкое зрелище.

— Ты разочаровываешь меня, если действительно так думаешь.

Соске прикоснулся к волосам Нанасе, несильно их растрёпывая и списывая эту слабость на алкоголь в крови. Нанасе зажмурился, но руку не оттолкнул.

— Знаешь, я терпеть тебя не мог, потому что ты постоянно отнимал у меня Рина. Но мне нравились твои картины. Теперь Рин уезжает, а твои картины... Они стали безобразны, — Соске замолчал, поглаживая и теребя мягкие пряди, но Нанасе увернулся от руки — обиделся на слова о картинах, наверное. — Что значит пустыня?

Нанасе молчал, поджимая губы и сжимая в кулак джинсы Соске — руку с его ноги он не убрал.

— Тебе и Рину легко говорить о будущем — у вас есть мечты, а у меня — нет, — глухо сказал он, утыкаясь лбом Соске в колено. — Теперь нет.

Соске положил ладонь на затылок Нанасе, осторожно его массируя.

— У меня сейчас тоже нет мечты.

Нанасе приподнял голову и скептично глянул на Соске. Алкоголь полностью снял с него маску. Теперь все эмоции легко читались и доставляли Соске странное удовольствие: он видел такого Нанасе, которого мог видеть Рин.

— Моя мечта была плавать с Рином и быть его другом, но травма испортила все планы. Ещё и ты влез, — Соске легонько дёрнул Нанасе за прядь. — Сейчас я плыву по течению. Отец хочет, чтобы я взял управление фирмой на себя, когда закончу учиться. Тогда он смог бы продвигаться дальше, у него в планах расширение компании. Я не против, потому что знаю, как обстоят дела у него на работе, и знаком с сотрудниками. Тем более так я буду обеспечен, и потом не возникнет проблем, когда я заведу семью. — Нанасе перестал прятать лицо и положил подбородок на ногу Соске. — В моей жизни нет мечты, есть только обычные цели. Но я и этому рад. — Соске ткнул указательным пальцем Нанасе в лоб, заставляя того нахмуриться. — Так что, Нанасе, раз у тебя нет мечты — найди себе хотя бы цель. Может, за ней и мечта появится.

— Я не могу, как ты, — Нанасе скривил губы. — То, о чём ты говоришь, слишком материально. Единственное, что я могу, — это рисовать, но...

— Сейчас ты и этого не можешь, — перебил Соске, опережая его слова.

Нанасе обречённо кивнул.

Они продолжали сидеть в тишине: Соске на диване, Нанасе у его ног. Напряжение, что они принесли с собой в квартиру, растворилось после выпитого или, может быть, сказанного.

Соске думал, насколько расставание с Рином и его отъезд ранили Нанасе, раз сейчас он пытался избавиться от отчаяния рядом с ним. В отличие от самого Соске, он мог выплакаться Тачибане, но почему-то выбрал другую компанию. 

— Рин говорил, что ты на гитаре играешь.

— Хочешь послушать?

Нанасе кивнул и сдвинулся, чтобы пропустить Соске. Он вздохнул, но просьбу решил выполнить — давно не держал в руках гитару. Когда Соске пробно провёл по струнам, Нанасе забрался на диван по правую руку от него и затих, не пропуская ни одного движения и внимательно слушая.

Соске сыграл пару легких аккордов, вспоминая и смакуя. Он знал, что будет петь.

Нанасе слушал и с каждым словом уходил всё глубже в себя, смотрел на Соске, но сквозь него.

Соске любил эту песню даже несмотря на то, что она была грустной. Она была о потере мечты, о том, как это тяжело — свернуть с пути, в котором был так уверен. 

Соске смолк, стих последний гитарный аккорд. Он давно не пел, и теперь в горле немного першило, пальцы машинально продолжали перебирать струны. Нанасе сидел молча, неподвижно. Судя по его прояснившемуся, хоть и потерянному взгляду, он немного протрезвел.

— Это всё, — сказал Соске, убирая гитару на место и снова садясь на диван. Он откинулся на спинку и, расслабившись, закрыл глаза. Под веками плясали жёлтые мушки, в ушах всё ещё звучала спетая им песня.

Рядом завозились, и Соске почувствовал, как Нанасе забрался к нему на колени.

— Забудемся? — усмехнулся Соске, не открывая глаз. Он на ощупь положил руки Нанасе на бёдра и чуть сжал. Похоже, вечер неизбежно вёл их именно к этому.

— Ага, — выдохнул тот и первым потянулся за поцелуем, обхватывая ладонью затылок Соске.

Нанасе целовал осторожно, пробуя и примериваясь: сначала просто прикоснулся губами к чужим губам, медленно провёл языком и толкнулся между ними. Соске охотно ответил, обнимая Нанасе за талию и притягивая к себе. От пальцев на шее по коже потекли мурашки, приятные волны удовольствия разошлись по всему телу. Нанасе казался совсем легким и обжигающе горячим даже через одежду. 

Поцелуй набирал обороты, становился мокрым и кусачим, в паху нарастала тяжесть возбуждения. Нанасе уже бесстыдно терся о Соске и тихонько постанывал. Интересно, это алкоголь или он всегда так быстро заводился?

Соске стянул с Нанасе футболку, провёл руками по его груди, сжал затвердевшие соски. Кожа под руками была гладкой, сразу же захотелось прихватить губами, оставить отметины. 

Соске уже давно не испытывал такого сжигающего желания и теперь не знал, отчего так быстро завёлся: то ли из-за долгого отсутствия секса, то ли из-за провокаций Нанасе. Хотелось сжимать его до боли, трахать грубо, чтобы кричал, срывая голос. 

Соске отстранил от себя Нанасе.

— Пошли в спальню.

Тот кивнул, облизывая влажные губы, и послушно последовал за Соске.

Комната была небольшой, окно скрывалось за тёмными жалюзи, и рядом с ним стояла застеленная полуторная кровать. 

Нанасе не колеблясь скинул с себя штаны с трусами и, растянувшись на кровати, поманил к себе Соске. Он смотрелся крайне соблазнительно: светлая кожа на тёмном покрывале казалась совсем белой, глаза затуманила поволока возбуждения, к животу прижимался стоящий член. Соске сглотнул. В джинсах стало слишком тесно.

— Я сейчас, — глухо сказал он, оправляя ширинку. Всё-таки держать смазку в тумбочке у кровати очень полезно — не пришлось бы бегать по квартире и искать что-нибудь подходящее.

Когда Соске вернулся в комнату, он застал Нанасе лениво дрочащим себе. Тонкие пальцы одной руки медленно ласкали член, изредка забираясь между ягодиц. Другая рука оглаживала грудь и шею, тёрла соски. Глаза Нанасе были полуприкрыты, нижняя губа закушена, и как только Соске появился в дверях, Нанасе нетерпеливо глянул на него.

Соске скинул джинсы и боксеры, рубашку зашвырнул на тумбочку и, открывая тюбик с кремом, устроился между приглашающе раскинутых ног. Нанасе поёрзал, стараясь придвинуться ближе и уже обхватить Соске ногами. Такая нетерпеливость подкупала. Хотелось скорее сжать в руках податливое тело, оставить на шее и плечах следы. Метки, которые свидетельствовали бы на следующий день о прошедшей ночи.

Соске толкнулся, входя довольно легко — Нанасе успел хорошо подготовить себя. А может быть, ему это было привычно. Соске никогда не интересовался сексуальной жизнью Рина. Нанасе обхватил его руками за шею и, притянув ближе, выдохнул в ухо:

— Можешь не сдерживаться.

Соске нежно прикоснулся губами к его подбородку и перестал осторожничать. Он толкался резко, часто, прижимая руки Нанасе к кровати, кусать плечи и шею, оставляя следы. Нанасе пытался сдерживаться, но стоны его с каждым движением становились всё громче. Соске не жалел Нанасе, он толкался внутрь как любил сам, быстро и резко, но ощущение твёрдого члена под животом говорило, что так нравится не только ему. Нанасе подавался навстречу, сжимался и выгибался всем телом, и Соске подхватил его за талию и усадил себе на колени. Нанасе обхватил его одной рукой за шею, вцепляясь в волосы на затылке, другой стиснул свой член. Соске приподнял Нанасе, опустил его на себя, вырывая очередной вскрик. 

— Давай сам.

Нанасе глянул на Соске из-под ресниц и начал двигаться, приподнимался на коленях. Его ритм был рваным, словно Нанасе не мог решить: медленно и нежно или быстро и грубо. Он цеплялся за чужие плечи, отводил глаза. Когда Соске сам обхватил член Нанасе, помогая ему дрочить, Нанасе с протяжным полувскриком-полустоном кончил в их руки и обвис на Соске, уложив голову ему на плечо.

— Сожмись, я хочу кончить не от дрочки, — голос Соске был очень низким и таким повелительным, что тот не смог возразить и напрягся. — Да, вот так.

Тот сделал пару движений, прикусывая чужое плечо, и Соске, забывшись, кончил внутрь. Нанасе молчал, все ещё переводя дыхание. Кажется, он был доволен: поглаживал Соске по волосам и шее, прижимаясь губами к виску, и не спешил ссаживаться с члена.

— Ты как?

Нанасе лениво отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Соске в глаза, и вместо ответа легко поцеловал его.

— В душ и спать? — уточнил Соске. Нанасе лениво кивнул и с трудом встал, ноги его держали плохо, но измученным он совсем не выглядел. Наоборот, его взгляд стал живее, хоть усталость после секса брала своё.

Пока Нанасе купался, Соске перестелил постель и достал вторую подушку. Он оценивающе глянул на кровать. Нанасе худой, должны поместиться. Раскладывать диван в зале было уже лень.

Нанасе вышел из ванной влажный и свежий, но Соске не позволил себе пялиться. Тем более свет никто из них не включал, словно оба хотели забыть в темноте произошедшее. Они не чувствовали неловкости, но старались не смотреть друг на друга. 

«Случайный секс, не более», — думали оба, засыпая спиной к спине.

***

 

Соске проснулся первым. Стоило вспомнить о прошедшей ночи, как остатки сна развеялись. Соске посмотрел на тихо сопящего Нанасе, который во сне повернулся на другой бок. Кожа вокруг его губ всё ещё была красной от поцелуев, на шее виднелась пара засосов, а на плече красовался четкий укус. 

Соске вздохнул, с трудом садясь на кровати. Голова не болела, но чувствовал он себя отвратительно, как будто выпил всю бутылку за раз и на голодный желудок. Если ему так плохо, Нанасе должен был совсем раскиснуть — он и выпил больше, и был вчера расстроен сильнее, чем Соске.

Было ли всё ошибкой? 

Он потёр глаза и, бросив последний взгляд на Нанасе, ушёл в ванную.

Вода не особо помогла взбодриться и почувствовать себя человеком, поэтому Соске решил сделать кофе и завтрак. Посмаковав крепкий напиток, он вспомнил ещё одну песню вчерашней группы. Подушечки на пальцах нестерпимо зазудели, захотелось снова сыграть. Соске сходил за гитарой и, устроившись на кухне, заиграл. Песня лилась легко, ладно. Голос уже не дрожал, как в прошлый раз.  
Когда Соске допел, он заметил в дверях растрёпанного Нанасе, кутавшегося в одеяло — видимо, проснулся, услышав музыку, и пришёл посмотреть. На его лице не осталось и следа эмоциональности, своё место вновь заняла безразличная маска. Соске не удивился, но это неприятно кольнуло.

— И как тебе?

— Нравится, — голос Нанасе звучал хрипло — стоны и вскрики не прошли для него даром. — Я воспользуюсь душем?

— Вчера ты не спрашивал, — фыркнул Соске. — Если нужно, полотенца в шкафу у раковины.

Нанасе удалился, волоча за собой одеяло, словно шлейф. Соске проводил его ленивым взглядом. У него было как минимум полчаса в одиночестве — Нанасе купался долго. Соске даже стало любопытно, чем он там занимается. Хотя это не его дело. Нанасе выйдет из душа, а затем и из его жизни. Вряд ли они пересекутся снова.

Соске никогда прежде так не ошибался. 

Он не знал, как так вышло, что Нанасе почти переселился к нему на месяц, пока отец был в командировке. Они оба не спрашивали друг друга: «почему ты не уходишь» и «почему ты не выставляешь». Просто пустили жизнь на самотек, ведь обоих всё устраивало. Молчаливые вечера, жаркие ночи, совместные утра.

Соске учился, работал, ходил в магазин за продуктами на двоих и, уверяя себя, что не торопится, шёл домой. Чем во время его отсутствия занимался Нанасе, Соске не знал и не спрашивал, но ему думалось, что тот всё-таки ходил в университет. Хотя с него станется и прогуливать. Готовку Нанасе взял на себя, и это у него неплохо получалось. Куда лучше, чем у самого Соске. Кофе Нанасе заваривал тоже отличный. По скромному мнению Соске, ему нужно было податься в кулинарию, а не в искусство.

К тому же за всё это время Нанасе не сделал даже наброска, хотя обычно всегда проводил какое-то время у холста или с карандашом в руке. Они не вспоминали больше об этом с того пьяного вечера, но могли говорить о чём угодно. Оказалось, Нанасе был не прочь, если у него было на то настроение. Соске охотно поддерживал любимые темы, он и сам соскучился по простым разговорам. Редких встреч с Рином было мало.

К концу месяца они совсем привыкли друг к другу. Сторонний наблюдатель мог сказать, что они встречаются. Соске не стал бы возражать и, как ему казалось, Нанасе тоже. 

За день до приезда отца Нанасе пропал без прощания, забрав все свои немногочисленные вещи. Сначала Соске не придал этому значения, но когда прошло две недели, а от Нанасе не было новостей, Соске попробовал до него дозвониться, но телефон оказался недоступен. Адреса Соске не знал, он не остался в памяти, хоть Рин несколько раз и называл его. Можно было бы найти Нанасе через Го или Тачибану, но Соске не хотел лишних вопросов. Он каждый вечер набирал уже выученный номер, надеясь, что вызов пройдёт.

К началу четвёртой недели Соске дождался отклика.

— Алло.

Голос Нанасе был чуть хрипловатым, словно он взял трубку спросонья. Может быть, поэтому и ответил — не посмотрел на дисплей.

Соске выдохнул и постарался как можно более спокойно спросить:

— Ты где был всё это время?

Он прекрасно понимал, что это похоже на сцену влюблённой парочки, но не мог просто так вычеркнуть из памяти месяц, прожитый бок о бок с Нанасе. Соске хотел услышать хотя бы что-нибудь вроде: «Мне было хорошо, спасибо, на этом разойдемся».

— М? — невнятно промычал Нанасе, не сразу узнавая голос звонившего, либо притворяясь, что не узнал.

Соске непроизвольно сжал кулак. 

— Где. Ты. Был? — спросил он, чеканя каждое слово. На том конце трубки подозрительно молчали, видимо, узнав голос. Нанасе не спешил с ответом, и Соске заводился всё больше.

— Ты волну…

Соске не дал ему договорить и грубо бросил:

— Трахаться хотел.

Он сам толком не понимал, почему не хотел признать, что волновался. Возможно, Соске не хотел оказаться единственным, кто привык к отношениям и думал о них всерьёз. Или не хотел, чтобы Нанасе поднял его на смех, хотя в его случае это будет, скорее, негромкий хмык.

Голос Нанасе не дрогнул:

— Вот как.

И положил трубку.

Соске еле сдержался, чтобы не швырнуть телефон. И что теперь делать? Забыть этот разговор? Всё-таки Нанасе крайне сложный человек.

Но, к удивлению Соске, на следующий вечер Нанасе пришёл. Он сидел под дверью на корточках, как примерный школьник, сложив руки на коленях. Выходя из лифта, Соске притормозил в дверях. Появилось секундное желание сделать два шага назад и уехать вниз. 

Соске вздохнул и подошёл к двери, доставая ключ. Нанасе с трудом поднялся, ноги успели занеметь. Ему пришлось сидеть довольно долго — Соске сильно задержался в офисе на пару с отцом, у которого ещё было ночное свидание. Поднявшись, Нанасе встал по правую от Соске руку. Он всегда стоял так, когда они возвращались домой вместе.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Соске, встав в дверном проёме и загораживая путь.

Нанасе чуть заметно улыбнулся.

— Трахаться пришёл.

Соске так сжал челюсть, что заскрипели зубы, но пропустил того внутрь. Он схватил Нанасе за грудки и, вжав в стену, впился в его губы злым поцелуем.  
Они раздевались на ходу, беспорядочно скидывая одежду, и практически вслепую шли до кровати. Нанасе цеплялся за Соске, даже когда тот опрокинул его на кровать. Кажется, этот почти месяц не только Соске дался тяжело. Кожа Нанасе была горячей, влажной, тот подставлялся охотно, стонал и тесно прижимался, раскинув ноги и потираясь твердым членом о его живот. Почему он пропадал и какого хрена решил, что может вот так объявиться? Соске вдруг ощутил обжигающий гнев вперемешку с обидой. 

Он резко перевернул Нанасе на живот, утыкая лицом в подушку и заставляя приподнять задницу. Нанасе послушно принял ту позу, которую хотел Соске, и с последнего слетели остатки самообладания.

Соске ещё никогда не был настолько грубым, но Нанасе не просил его остановиться или быть мягче, наоборот шептал «сильнее» и «ещё». Соске кусал, сжимал до синяков, заламывал руки, не позволяя прикасаться к члену. У того уже не было сил стонать, изо рта вырвался лишь глухой хрип, и Нанасе кончил, обмяк. Соске сделал пару последних толчков и тяжело опустился рядом, прерывисто дыша. 

Когда он пришёл в себя, Нанасе уже спокойно сидел на кровати, опираясь спиной на подоконник. Соске завозился, удобно укладывая ноги за спиной Нанасе. Тот, глядя в никуда, тихо произнёс:

— Я больше не могу рисовать море.

— Так рисуй что-нибудь другое, — сказал Соске, надеясь, что Нанасе не обидится. Тот, к удивлению, воспринял слова нормально и, покачав головой, прошептал:

— Я не могу найти это.

Соске устало прикрыл глаза. Он не умел утешать потерянных художников. Похлопав рядом с собой ладонью, Соске подождал, пока Нанасе свернётся у него под боком.

— Посмотри внимательней вокруг. — Соске прижался губами к его виску, поглаживая по плечу. — Может, это «что-то» совсем рядом, а ты не замечаешь.

Нанасе молчал,и Соске, не думая ни о чём конкретном, продолжал поглаживать худую руку. В голове ненавязчиво крутились только две мысли: «хорошо, что отца сегодня не будет» и «всё-таки я по нему скучал». 

Соске думал, что Нанасе уже уснул, — тот лежал тихо и без движения, но вдруг попросил:

— Спой.

— Издеваешься? — фыркнул Соске. — Ночь уже.

— Спой для меня.

Соске вздохнул. Нанасе не был милым или хитрым, но у него каким-то образом получалось вить из него верёвки.

Соске лениво встал — нужно было сходить за гитарой, — и, вернувшись в комнату, застал Нанасе по уши завёрнутым в одеяло. Соске присел на другую сторону кровати, устраивая гитару на коленях, провёл по струнам пальцами и запел подходящую песню.

Нанасе не шевелился, впитывая каждое слово. Песня была о том, что ты сам выбираешь границы своим возможностям, сам загоняешь себя в клетку. А свобода — вот она, чувствуй её сердцем.

Соске замолчал, затих последний аккорд.

Глаза Нанасе блестели даже в полумраке. Соске ещё никогда не видел их настолько яркими и живыми. В груди разлилось приятное тепло от осознания, что он смог оживить Нанасе хотя бы на эту ночь. Но Соске чувствовал — ему мало одной ночи. Он хотел живого Нанасе и завтра, и послезавтра, и на много дней, недель, месяцев, даже лет вперёд.

— Харука? — неуверенно произнес Соске, пробуя имя на языке.

Нанасе улыбнулся и подвинулся на кровати, освобождая место.

— Иди сюда, Соске.

***

Проснувшись, Соске, к своему удивлению, обнаружил пустую кровать, хотя обычно он вставал раньше. В душу закралось смутное подозрение, что Харука снова бесследно исчез, но стоило ему об этом подумать, как дверь в комнату открылась. Харука выглядел слишком свежим и бодрым для человека, которого вчера довольно жёстко трахнули.

— Наконец-то, — недовольно сказал он вместо утреннего приветствия. — Мне уже надоело ждать, когда ты проснёшься.

— Доброе утро, — чуть растеряно ответил Соске. Надо же, Харука ждал его пробуждения. Не иначе как произошло что-то. 

— Утра, — произнёс он всё так же недовольно. — Пошли, мне нужно тебе кое-что показать.

— После душа.

Харука поджал губы, но согласившись, кивнул и ушёл на кухню, где, видимо, и был до его пробуждения. Соске облегчённо вздохнул и, собрав разбросанные вещи, поплёлся в ванную. Харука вёл себя очень эмоционально для своего обычного состояния, и это очень радовало.

На кухне Соске нашёл Харуку сидящим за столом и что-то внимательно рассматривающим. В руке он держал голубую гелиевую ручку и стучал ей по лакированной поверхности. Соске подошёл к нему со спины и заглянул в листок.

Это был рисунок, точнее, набросок ручками, сделанный в обычной абстрактной манере Харуки. Лист покрывали голубые и синие линии, неровные белые пятна разрывали штриховку. Желтый цвет сменялся красным, растекался полукругом, заливая и синюю часть. Переплетение линий, небрежная растушёвка, смазанный желто-красный след на белом — Соске закусил губу и тронул кончиком пальца уголок листа. На подушечке остался синий отпечаток — чернила не успели высохнуть.  
— Что ты видишь? — спросил Харука и посмотрел Соске в глаза, запрокинув голову. Он выглядел взволнованным и напряженным. Похоже, ответ был ему необходим.

— Небо, — ответил Соске и легонько поцеловал Харуку в лоб.

Тот зажмурился, расслабившись, и тихо повторил за Соске, прижимаясь к нему спиной:

— Небо.


End file.
